Ingenio, creatividad y sabiduría
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Recopilación de fics para La Copa de las Casas 2019-20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. El desconocido

_**Disclaimer**: todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

Este fic participa en el _minirreto de septiembre_ para_ La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Este mes el reto consistía en escribir sobre un animal (mágico o no) al azar relacionado con el personaje que quisiésemos. Yo elegí a Emmeline Vance y me tocó el hurón como animal.

* * *

El desconocido

Emmeline no sabe por qué está en la tienda de animales. Bueno, sí que lo sabe, lo que no entiende es cómo ha dejado que Hestia la arrastre hasta ahí. Según su amiga, Emmeline necesita compañía y un animal alegra a cualquiera.

Hace un mohín en cuanto entra en la tienda. No le gustan las lechuzas, de hecho prefiere mantenerse alejada de cualquier bicho con alas, tampoco las ratas y mucho menos los gatos, que parecen estar juzgándola continuamente. Ya ni hablar de los perros, que lo babean todo a su paso y necesitan más cuidados que un bebé. Ha intentado explicárselo a su amiga por el camino, pero ésta ha hecho oídos sordos y la ha conducido a la tienda de mascotas más famosa del Callejón Diagón.

Con su amiga absorta en los movimientos de uno de los gatos del establecimiento, Emmeline se escabulle hasta el fondo de la tienda. Los animales la miran con ojos curiosos y alguno que otro se acerca. Todos menos uno. Emmeline no es una experta en animales, pero suele ser capaz de diferenciar unos de otros. En cambio, no sabe qué es esa criatura alargada cubierta de pelo oscuro que duerme en una jaula ajena al movimiento y a los ruidos de la tienda.

—¿Hugo te ha llamado la atención? —Emmeline da un respingo cuando escucha la voz de la dependienta más cerca de lo que se esperaba.

Se gira hacia ella y hace un amago de sonrisa.

—Eh, supongo, no sé qué animal es.

—Es un hurón, no es muy popular entre los magos. Pero tengo entendido que son criaturas muy leales, les gustan los lugares pequeños y duermen muchas horas al día.

—Anda, Em —La muchacha chasquea la lengua cuando Hestia llega hasta ellas—. Es justo lo que necesitas. No necesita tantos cuidados como otros animales y no tiene alas.

Las tres se giran hacia el hurón que, poco acostumbrado a voces humanas, se ha despertado. Sus ojos, negros y pequeños enmarcados en un hocico de pelaje más claro que el resto, se fijan en Emmeline y parecen accionar a sus patas, pequeñas y peludas, hacia la puerta de la jaula al lado de la cual se encuentra ella. Cuando llega, acerca la nariz a los barrotes y mientras mueve los bigotes. Emmeline sonríe embelesada justo antes de girarse con decisión hacia las dos mujeres.

—Me lo llevo, ¿cuánto es?

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

¿Sabéis cuando conectais con un animal? No sé, que puedes tener a mil alrededor y que uno te llame la atención por una cosa o por otra. Bueno, eso es lo que yo he intentado mostrar con esta viñeta. Adoro a Emmeline y doy gracias a la vida porque me haya tocado un animal medio normal.

Los reviews alimentan mi corazoncito y os estaré agradecidísima si me dejáis uno.


	2. Como su bisabuelo

_**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso le pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

Este fic participa en el_ minirreto de septiembre_ para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro_ La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Para la segunda viñeta escogí a Lysander Scamander y al azar, me tocó el unicornio.

Agradecimiento infinito a _Angelito Bloodsherry_ por betearme el fic.

* * *

Como su bisabuelo

Lysander agarró la mano de su bisabuelo cuando comenzaron a adentrarse en lo más profundo del bosque, donde los árboles parecían cobrar vida. Newt le sonrió, haciendo que sus arrugas se acentuasen, guiándolo hacia un claro donde se agacharon tras un arbusto. Ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Su pelaje era de un blanco tan puro que la nieve, que cubría el bosque en invierno, parecía gris. Como si brillase con luz propia, además de la que se reflejaba en sus pezuñas doradas. Y todo esto culminado con un cuerno en su frente.

—Es una hembra adulta —explicó su bisabuelo, mientras observaban como el unicornio pastaba—. Cuando son crías, el pelaje de los unicornios es dorado.

—¿Podemos acercarnos? —preguntó Lysander en un susurro.

—Podría asustarse.

—Pero no vamos a hacerle daño. —Lysander hizo un puchero.

—Eso el unicornio no lo sabe —contestó Newt.

—¿Y no se lo podemos decir? —Lysander no sabía qué idioma hablaban los unicornios, pero seguro que su bisabuelo sí.

Newt sonrió.

—No, Lys, para eso necesitaríamos mucho tiempo. Estas criaturas no son como las personas, no puedes convencerlos con palabras, solo con gestos o comportamientos, ¿recuerdas cuando te expliqué cómo acercarte a un hipogrifo?

El niño asintió.

—Hay que hacer una reverencia, ¿verdad? —Su bisabuelo asintió— ¿Podría hacer una reverencia al unicornio?

—No exactamente. —Newt se quedó unos segundos pensando— ¿Tú le hablas igual a Lorcan y a tu madre? —Lysander negó con la cabeza—. Esto es parecido, lo que vale para unos animales, no tiene por qué servir con otros, ¿entiendes? —El niño asintió—. Además, no queremos que el unicornio se sienta mal, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

—Pues los unicornios, igual que algunas personas, necesitan que te separes para estar mejor. Desde aquí podemos verlo y estamos bien. —Lysander asintió—. Es un privilegio poder ver a un unicornio y es nuestra obligación intentar que se sienta lo más cómodo posible.

—¿Y desde aquí no lo molestamos? —En ese momento, la felicidad del unicornio se había convertido en la prioridad número uno para el niño.

—No, si no, se habría ido. —Lysander sonrió—. Mira, ahora está rastreando para buscar más comida y…

Newt siguió hablando, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar Lysander era que de mayor quería ser como su bisabuelo.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Newt y Lysander son preciosos. Ya está, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y si me dejáis un review, me haríais muy feliz.


	3. Sobre fuentes de los deseos, caos y hosp

_**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

Este fic participa en el_ minirreto de octubre_ para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Este mes el reto consistía en escribir sobre el miedo de un personaje que escogiésemos nosotros. Yo elegí a Padma Patil. Espero que os guste.

Mil gracias a _Miss Lefroy_ por betear esta viñeta, por lidiar con mis dramas y con mis inseguridades.

* * *

Sobre fuentes de los deseos, caos y hospitales

Cuando Padma y Parvati eran niñas se pasaban horas en una fuente al lado de su casa pidiendo deseos. Hablaban de cosas como tener un tobogán desde su cuarto hasta la cocina, poder bañarse en chocolate o poder hablar con los árboles. Una vez, Parvati pidió tener hijos. En su momento, Padma no le hizo mucho caso, pero fue lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando su hermana le dijo que estaba embarazada. Claro que estaba siendo mucho más complicado que tirar una moneda a una fuente. Parvati debería llevar ya horas con su hija en sus brazos, pero había habido complicaciones. Padma escuchó a Lavender sollozar cuando el silencio inundó la sala de espera. Ella simplemente asintió y se sentó en uno de los bancos con la mirada perdida.

Enfrente tenía la puerta tras la que estaba su hermana. Dos hojas de metal pintadas de blanco que parecían reírse de ella. Si la puerta no se abría, significaba que su hermana aún tenía posibilidades; pero la incertidumbre y el miedo que se habían aferrado a la garganta de Padma eran malos compañeros para la espera.

La última vez hubo caos. Su memoria voló al descontrol que las rodeaba esa vez que Parvati estuvo a punto de morir. El momento en el que Padma se dio cuenta de que no soportaría una vida sin ella. Por eso la cargó a su espalda hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, sabiendo que necesitaba salvarla. Durante ese tiempo, Padma nunca supo cuánto pasó dando vueltas por el castillo, no pensó en nada más. No tuvo tiempo. Ahora era lo único que tenía.

Padma nunca se había planteado una vida sin su hermana, nunca había tenido que hacerlo. Parvati siempre estaba ahí. De fondo, como el sonido de la cafetera de papá. Fue tras la batalla de Hogwarts cuando comenzó a verla como algo más que una caja de ruidos andante. En los últimos años, Padma se había esmerado en conocer a su hermana. Ahora sabía que le gustaba ir a museos y adivinar la forma de las nubes y que escondía manuales de Adivinación debajo de su cama.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en recordar la risa de Parvati; era ruidosa, solía dejarla sin aire y siempre estaba acompañada de palmadas. Si Padma estuviese delante de la fuente de nuevo, solo pediría poder escucharla mil veces más.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Esta viñeta me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero bueno, quiero muchísimo a las hermanas Patil y las relaciones entre hermanas son mi debilidad. Espero que os haya gustado.


	4. La sonrisa

_**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

Este fic participa en el_ minirreto de octubre_ para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Este mes el reto consistía en escribir sobre el miedo de un personaje que escogiésemos nosotros. Para la segunda viñeta he escogido a Michael Corner.

Esta viñeta ha sido beteada por la genialosa _Miss Lefroy_. Gracias por todo.

* * *

La sonrisa

Michael arrugó la nariz cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí de nuevo. Adrian acababa de salir del apartamento y le había dejado mirando la puerta con esa sonrisa que Anthony describiría bobalicona. Negó con la cabeza.

Al principio pensó que iba a poder controlarlo. Había tenido mucha suerte cuando había conseguido ese apartamento en pleno Callejón Diagón. Tener un compañero de piso había sido, en principio, un daño colateral. Aunque le dolió menos cuando vio a Adrian Pucey, con sus rizos rubios, sus ojos color miel apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ojalá todo se hubiese quedado ahí; habría sido más fácil si solo hubiese sido guapo.

Anthony fue el primero en notarlo, como la última vez. A veces Michael pensaba que su amigo sabía las cosas antes de que él mismo las pensase. Es tu sonrisa, le había dicho un día, se te ilumina la cara, es como cuando mirabas a Terry. Esa última frase hizo que su mirada se oscureciese. Habían pasado más de cuatro años, pero Michael aún recordaba el rostro lívido de su novio en el suelo del Gran Comedor con una expresión seria tan extraña en él.

No tenía sentido imaginar que Adrian, que se escondía detrás de él cuando un gato doblaba una esquina, iba a terminar igual que Terry. Pero en los últimos años Michael había aprendido que había más de mil y una maneras de perder a alguien, y muchas pasaban casi sin que uno se diese cuenta. Todas tenían algo en común: terminaban con él hecho un ovillo en una cama, a oscuras y sin fuerzas casi ni para comer, como la última vez.

Michael bufó cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Durante muchos años, huir de esa habitación oscura había sido lo que dirigía sus actos; incluso se había apuntado a un taller de costura para mantenerse ocupado. Y por desgracia Adrian era lo más parecido a un camino dirigido hacia ese sitio.

El joven miró a la puerta por la que había salido su amigo y apretó los dientes. Todo sería mejor si controlaba su sonrisa, sus miradas y, sobre todo, sus sentimientos. Por desgracia, lo único que no dependía de él era que Adrian dejase de ser tan asquerosamente encantador.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Michael es un solecito y se merece todo el amor del mundo. He dicho. Espero que os haya gustado la viñeta, la idea me vino en clase (Historia de la filosofía no es la asignatura más apasionante de la carrera) y he ido un poco contrarreloj para escribirla, pero estoy medio contenta con el resultado. Gracias por leerla y me encantaría saber qué os ha parecido.


	5. Estrellas y cartas astrales

_**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ . Este mes teníamos que escribir sobre un personaje que teníamos que adivinar según unas características que nos daban los moderadores. A mi me tocó Sybill Trelawney.

Muchas gracias a _Angelito Bloodsherry_ por betearme el fic y a _Miss Lefroy_ por ayudarme tanto siempre.

* * *

Estrellas y cartas astrales  


—Buenas noches, Aurora —dijo Sybill subiendo los últimos escalones de la Torre de Astronomía.

No necesitó ni verla. Sabía que estaba ahí. Lo había sabido antes de salir de su torre. Y Sybill aceptaría solo a regañadientes que era una de las razones por las que había subido justamente allí.

No pudo reprimir un escalofrío. El invierno aún se negaba a ceder su dominio a la primavera.

—Buenas noches, Sybill —contestó la profesora de Astronomía. Estaba en una esquina de la torre. A su lado había un telescopio y, con su varita, la mujer iluminaba una carta astral—. Hoy la noche es perfecta para contemplar las estrellas.

—En tiempos de incertidumbre eso se agradece.

Se colocó a su lado y observó su carta astral. Si había algo que le gustaba de Aurora era su ojo. La Adivinación consistía en mirar bien, en encontrar los símbolos y las sensaciones que hilaban el mundo. La Astronomía no era muy diferente. Ambas disciplinas veían cosas que estaban más allá, que no captaba uno a simple vista.

—¿Puedes ver algo? —preguntó Aurora mirándola. Tenía el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta y los ojos del mismo color brillaban en la oscuridad de la torre.

—No, lo siento, querida. Últimamente, mi ojo interior rara vez ve algo que no sea niebla.

—Son tiempos oscuros. Es difícil ver más allá. —La mujer no contestó y se concentró en el firmamento—. Te vendría bien bajar a comer con nosotros de vez en cuando, Sybill. No toda la compañía es buena, pero te aclarará más que una visita a medianoche a una torre solitaria.

—La gente nubla aún más mi juicio —contestó Sybill apoyándose en la barandilla—. Además, sabía que no iba a estar sola si venía aquí.

Vio sonreír a Aurora sin tener que girarse.

—Siempre eres bienvenida a mis observaciones. Lo sabes.

—Gracias —dijo girándose hacia ella. No era el momento de grandes discursos, lo sabía, y ella tampoco era muy dada a ellos, así que Sybill esperaba que su amiga la hubiese entendido con solo una palabra.

—Pero ya que estás aquí, no voy a hacerlo todo sola —dijo Aurora tendiéndole la carta astral—. Te iré dictando.

Cuando la mujer se puso a mirar por el telescopio, Sybill sonrió. En las noches frías y silenciosas con Sinistra a su lado, veía un punto de luz al final de toda la neblina.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** he sudado sangre con este fic. No tanto adivinando el personaje sino tratándolo. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Trelawney y siempre me ha parecido un personaje muy complicado, pero bueno, lo he intentado y además le he cogido mucho cariño al persona. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito.

Por cierto, la historia se sitúa en el año de los Carrows, me interesa muchísimo hablar de como se tomaron los profesores ese año tan complicado y bueno, siempre he pensado que Trelawney no podía estar tan aislada en el castillo.


	6. El bromista y la estirada

_**Disclaimer**: todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Este mes teníamos que escribir sobre un personaje que teníamos que adivinar según unas características que nos daban los moderadores. En esta segunda participación me tocó Seamus Finnigan (y chillé mucho cuando lo averigüé)

**He utilizado las 100 palabras extra que me correspondían por haber participado en tres retos (sí, se me ha ido un poco de las manos)**

Este fic ha sido beteado por _Angelito Bloodsherry_ (mil gracias)

* * *

El bromista y la estirada

—¡Finnigan!

Seamus sonrió mientras escuchaba unos tacones dirigirse hacia su mesa.

—Dime, Davis, ¿necesitas algo? —Se repantigó en su silla mientras veía como Tracey Davis trataba de calmarse. Ese día llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una trenza y una túnica verde botella.

—Te he dicho lo que necesitaba esta mañana a las ocho —contestó la mujer.

—Sí, sí, el informe. Te lo he dejado en la mesa hace rato.

—Ah, ¿te refieres al pergamino con tachones y sin los datos pertinentes? —Seamus no pudo aguantar la carcajada—. Supongo que eso es un sí, ¿no puedes estar serio durante los cinco minutos que estoy hablando contigo?

—Venga, Davis, si casi estamos solos en la oficina, esto es como si estuviésemos tomándonos una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante. —La mujer puso los ojos en blanco—. Y, bueno, ya que estamos, ¿te apetecería ir un día?

Tracey bufó.

—Corrige el informe, Finnigan.

O—O

—¿Entonces tú estás seguro de que a ti Davis no te gusta? —preguntó Michael, guardando unas cajas en el almacén de la tienda de sus padres.

—Segurísimo —contestó Seamus—. Es una estirada, es muy gracioso verla perder los nervios.

—No, yo solo lo digo porque últimamente sé más cosas de ella que de, no sé, tu madre.

—Pues porque estoy con ella todos los días, ¿de qué quieres que te hable?

—¿Yo? De nada. —Algo en la mirada de Michael le decía que esa conversación no había acabado, pero Seamus prefirió no seguir preguntando.

O—O

—Hombre, Davis, si existes fuera del departamento —saludó Seamus, poniéndose al lado de Tracey en la barra del Caldero Chorreante—, ¿esperando a alguien?

El interés era sincero. En los últimos meses había empezado a dudar de la vida social de su jefa. Siempre estaba ahí cuando él llegaba a la oficina y se quedaba cuando él se marchaba

—Finnigan, ¿por qué será que a mí no me sorprende tanto que tú estés aquí? —Incluso sin levantar mucho la voz, Tracey era capaz de hacerse oír entre todo el bullicio.

—¿Porque se nota a la legua que soy una persona sociable, divertida y que disfruta de una buena fiesta? —Una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en el rostro de Seamus. La muchacha respondió poniendo en blanco los ojos.

—Casi.

—¡Pero no me esquives la pregunta! ¿A quién estás esperando? Si no me lo dices, será importante.

—O porque no voy a hablarte de mi vida privada, Finnigan.

—Con lo interesante que debe...

—Esta ha sido una charla apasionante, Finnigan, pero ya ha venido mi cita. —Un tono de sorna inundó la voz de Tracey, mientras cogía su cerveza de mantequilla y se dirigía hacia el fondo de la barra donde la esperaba, la que él reconoció como su mejor amiga, Millicent Bulstrode.

Seamus ni se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa que le había dejado la conversación e incluso se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo cuando Tracey miró hacia su lado de la barra. A lo mejor sí que le gustaba un poco.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** es la primera vez que escribo un Tracey/Seamus, PERO ME ENCANTA LA PAREJA, así que espero haberles hecho, al menos, un poco de justicia. En mi cabeza los dos trabajan en el Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas en el Ministerio. Ella está ahí porque le encanta, él, bueno, porque necesitaba un trabajo.

Lo único que me queda es esperar que hayais disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Y bueno, que me perdoneis, porque el romance no es ni de lejos mi mejor género.


	7. Toda una vida

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

Este fic participa en el _minirreto de enero_ para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Este mes el reto iba sobre últimas veces y, tras pensarlo mucho, decidí escribir sobre Rowena Ravenclaw y su último paseo por Hogwarts.

Mil gracias a _Miss Lefroy_ por el beteo.

* * *

Toda una vida

Rowena se agarró al brazo de Helga. Habían elegido la noche más oscura, y probablemente la más fría, para salir a pasear. Sus músculos le gritaban que se detuviese y que volviese a la habitación donde llevaba semanas recluida. Pero su cabeza era más fuerte. Siempre lo había sido.

—Rowena, ¿tienes fuerza para seguir? Puedo llevarte de vuelta a la torre.

—No. —Su voz sonó rota—. Si no es esta noche, temo que nunca volveré a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Te recuperarás, amiga mía, siempre lo haces.

Rowena no tuvo fuerzas para rebatírselo, así que guardó silencio. A veces no había lugar para la verdad.

Con los pasillos así, desiertos, iluminados por las antorchas y solo con el sonido de sus pasos, Rowena se sintió en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Alejada de la enfermedad, de los problemas familiares y de las responsabilidades. Como la primera vez. El primer paseo por ese castillo que se terminaría convirtiendo en su casa.

Sus piernas temblaban, pero su cabeza estaba más clara que nunca. Era un camino que podía hacer con los ojos cerrados, pero intentó retener cada segundo de él. En cada esquina había embotellados miles de recuerdos, los de toda una vida. Con James, con Helga, con Godric, con Salazar, con Helena.

Se veía a sí misma en las paredes, en los pasillos, en cada puerta. Más fuerte, con menos errores a sus espaldas, más libre.

—Salgamos al patio, Helga.

—¿Estás segura? Rowena, no creo que...

—Por favor, ver el cielo siempre me ha hecho bien.

Vio la expresión de su amiga. Iba a ceder. No había nada peor que negarle a un enfermo su último soplo de vida.

Cuando salieron, el aire frío las golpeó, pero Rowena trató de contener su temblor. Ese era el sitio donde quería, donde necesitaba estar en ese momento.

—Sentémonos —dijo encaminándose hacia uno de los bancos de piedra. Su amiga la siguió.

En vez de mirar las estrellas, observó el castillo. Ahora de frente se daba cuenta de que los muros no solo enseñaban la Rowena que había sido, también estaban desgastados y las piedras eran irregulares en algunos puntos. Esos rincones mostraban la Rowena que era y que viviría para siempre en las paredes, los pasillos y en las aulas. Hogwarts, su castillo, su casa, su lecho de muerte, le había dado el don de la inmortalidad.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** es la primera vez que escribo sobre Rowena y esta viñeta me ha ayudado a entenderla mucho mejor y, por consiguiente, a valorarla mucho más.

Mil gracias por leer la historia y espero que os haya gustado tanto leerla como a mi me ha gustado escribirla.


	8. La voz que siempre queda

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Este mes la historia tenía que estar centrada en un sueño del personaje que eligiésemos. Además de esto teníamos que incluir a un personaje que se sorteaba y un rated también al azar. Yo elegí a Lysander Scamander y me tocó Albus Severus Potter y el rated T.

* * *

Mil gracias a _Nea Poulain_ por betearme el fic

_La voz que siempre queda_

Estaba otra vez ahí. Esa casa. Esa habitación. Los sofás por el suelo; la ventana abierta, dejando entrar luz de la luna; y, en el centro de la estancia, el señor y la señora Jones tirados en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sus cuerpos desfigurados. Había llegado tarde.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás suya. Eran los aurores y a su cabeza estaba Albus.

—Lysander —Su rostro se endureció al fijarse en él. El corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco. Albus nunca le llamaba por su nombre completo. Al menos no desde que habían empezado a salir—, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Seguí el rastro, pero cuando llegué era tarde.

—Entonces deberías haber llegado antes. —Las figuras de los aurores detrás de Al empezaron a difuminarse.

—Pero…

—Tú eras el encargado de investigar a la bestia, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

—Corrí todo lo que pude. —Lysander tuvo que luchar porque su voz no se rompiese en mil pedazos.

—A lo mejor debería haber confiado en otra persona, alguien que tomase su labor en serio.

—¡Me lo he tomado en serio! He hecho todo lo posible. —Lysander miró los ojos vacíos de los señores Jones, ¿de verdad no había podido evitarlo?

—¿No crees que si me hubiesen llamado a mi habrían sido capaces de salvar a los señores Jones? —Cuando volvió a mirar a su interlocutor, el rostro de Al había pasado a ser el de su hermano Lorcan.

—Yo… no, no lo sé.

—Acéptalo, hermanito, te falta madurez, siempre te ha faltado. —Las palabras de Lorcan hacían eco en su cabeza. Intentó taparse los oídos, pero, a pesar de esto, la voz de Albus llegó a él—. Esto ha sido sólo culpa tuya.

Lysander se incorporó jadeando de la cama. Notaba como si sus pulmones hubiesen rebajado su tamaño. Solo podía tomar aire en pequeñas bocanadas.

Miró a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en esa casa. Eso había pasado hacía un mes. Estaba en su habitación. Todo estaba ordenado, su escritorio lleno de dibujos, las paredes llenas de cuadros y las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto. No quedaba nada del sueño. Solo la voz, aquella que no se había separado de él desde el día que había vuelto de esa misión, aquella que le acosaba en sueños disfrazada de sus seres queridos.

_Fue culpa tuya._

* * *

**Nota de autora:** ¿que desde cuándo shippeo a Al y a Lysander? Pues desde que me dieron a los dos personajes en el minirreto, pero que conste que ya son mis hijos y los amo. Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Mil gracias por leerla.


	9. Sueños en las trincheras

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Este mes la historia tenía que estar centrada en un sueño del personaje que eligiésemos. Además de esto teníamos que incluir a un personaje que se sorteaba y un rated también al azar. Yo elegí a Marlene McKinnon y me tocó Regulus Black y el rated M.

* * *

Mil gracias a _Nea Poulain_ por betearme este fic

_Sueños en las trincheras_

El grito alcanzó a Marlene en cuanto puso un pie en la casa. Sus pies corrieron más que su cerebro y cuando identificó la voz, ya estaba en la planta de arriba. Su madre. Marlene se llevó la mano a su bolsillo trasero, donde guardaba la varita, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Buscas esto? —La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Evan Rosier la golpeó más fuerte que cualquier hechizo. Pero quien había hablado era Regulus Black, que jugaba con su varita—. Los traidores de sangre no merecen utilizar la magia.

—¿Dónde está mi madre?

—Estamos teniendo una charla con ella sobre cómo ha educado a su hija —dijo Regulus.

—¿De qué habláis?

—Te advertimos, McKinnon, pero tú decidiste enfrentarte al Señor Oscuro. Aunque claro, siempre hay otra opción.

—Como que la tierra deje de girar.

—Reg, voy a buscar a nuestra invitada —dijo Rosier girándose—. A lo mejor le ayuda a aclarar sus ideas.

—Black, ayúdame y puedo sacarte de esto —susurró Marlene cuando Rosier hubo desaparecido—. No eres como él, no disfrutas de esto. Puedo ayudarte. —Pero Regulus no vaciló y su varita siguió apuntándola—. Por favor, solo…

—¡Mar! —Marlene se giró para ver a su madre al final del pasillo, con Rosier detrás de ella. Tenía el pelo enredado, la túnica hecha jirones y andaba con dificultad.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

—Nada irreparable, pero se lo haremos, si no colaboras.

—Dejaré de luchar en tus sueños, Rosier.

—Una pena, pero estoy seguro de que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos —dijo apuntándola con la varita—. _Imperio._

Marlene abrió los ojos y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Estaba temblando. Había sido tan real, recordaba el tacto de la varita que había robado y el sonido de los gritos de su madre. Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un sollozo y no despertar a Fabian, que dormía plácidamente a su lado, pero fue en vano.

—Mar, ¿qué… qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—He tenido una pesadilla —dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Quieres hablar de ella? —Marlene negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces qué necesitas?

—Solo abrázame y dime que todo va a salir bien.

—Mar, te prometo que saldremos de esta.

La voz de Fabian siempre tenía un efecto relajante en ella, como si las palabras, solo por decirlas él, fueran necesariamente verdad. Pero por primera vez, eso no fue suficiente

* * *

**Nota de autora:** lo admito, cada vez que pienso en la Orden del fenix original me pongo mala, porque creo que es uno de los periodos más dramáticos de la historia reciente del potterverso. Pero vi el rated que me había tocado y pensé, ¿qué hay más adulto que la guerra o la violencia? Normalmente rara vez salgo del rated K/K+, así que espero haber cumplido bien con el reto.

Mil gracias por leerme.


	10. Maneras de ver

Disclaimer: todo el Potterverso le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

Este fic participa en la _actividad extra de marzo_ de la _Copa de la Casas 2019/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. El tema de esta actividad de marzo era escribir una historia que girara en torno a un personaje (o acontecimiento) que hubiese tenido relevancia durante el mes de marzo. Yo elegí a Trelawney (que nació este mes), pero mi protagonista es Padma Patil. De hecho, Trelawney no sale en la historia, pero no era necesario, mientras que la historia girase en torno a ella.

* * *

Mil gracias a _Nea Poulain_ por el beteo

Maneras de ver

Padma se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a su hermana escrudiñar las tres cartas que tenía delante con el ceño fruncido desviando alguna vez la vista hacia un libro que tenía sobre el regazo. Estaban en un aula vacía, sentadas en una misma mesa, una enfrente de la otra. Parvati había estado toda la tarde suplicándole que fuese su conejillo de indias en algo que la profesora Trelawney le había enseñado.

Y, obviamente, como se lo había enseñado Trelawney, Parvati actuaba como si fuese el mayor descubrimiento de la magia.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, es que es la primera vez que hago esto sola. Quiero que salga bien.

Padma había leído suficiente sobre Adivinación como para dudar de cualquier cosa que pudiese decir su hermana.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Padma.

—No te lo crees —dijo Parvati mirándola—. Te lo veo en la cara. La profesora Trelawney dice que el tarot es una rama muy poderosa de la Adivinación y requiere que la persona ponga su confianza y su destino en las cartas

—No, no es eso... —Parvati alzó una ceja—. No sé, Parvati, lo estoy intentando. Puede que estas cartas no funcionen en mí.

—Funcionan siempre, Padma. Es lo primero que se explica en _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_, nadie se libra de su poder.

—No creo que la palabra de una adivina sobre su método sea fiable.

—¿Y quién lo es? ¿La gente que no conoce el método? La profesora Trelawney dice que es más fácil criticar la Adivinación que entenderla.

—Hermione Granger lo intentó.

—Granger no es capaz de abrir su mente, es diferente. Pero tú solo tienes que esforzarte un poco —dijo Parvati volviendo a barajar el mazo de cartas.

—Pero es muy inteligente.

—La profesora Trelawney también es muy inteligente, Padma. No solo es inteligente la gente que se parece a ti.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A que puedes ser inteligente, pero ser incapaz de mirar más allá de los hechos, del presente, lo dice la profesora...

—¿Puedes dejar de citar a la profesora Trelawney? Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que no era una fuente fiable.

—Yo la prefiero antes que a esos autores que lees todo el rato.

—Esos autores no son unos cualquiera. Además, Trelawney...

—¿Trelawney qué?

—No sé si deberías fiarte de ella.

La expresión de Parvati cambió de repente. Padma conocía ese gesto. Era el que su hermana ponía cuando su padre no volvía para cenar.

—Tienes razón, Padma, debería leer los libros que tú lees, claramente están escritos por gente respetable.

—No...

—No te preocupes, buscaré tu aprobación la próxima vez que me guste algo. —Parvati se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones y dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

—Parvati...

—Y ahora me voy a cenar; espero que lo consideres oportuno.

Parvati salió por la puerta antes de que a Padma le diese tiempo siquiera a levantarse y la dejó sola con el mazo de cartas de tarot, el libro para interpretarlo y un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **yo iba a escribir de Trelawney como protagonista, lo prometo, pero claro, empecé a pensar sobre qué iba a hablar y siempre me ha interesado mucho el choque entre una persona que cree en la Adivinación y otra que no y bueno, creo que las hermanas Patil eran perfectas para ello. Mil gracias por haberlo leído.


	11. La risa como solución a los problemas

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

Este fic participa en la _actividad extra de marzo_ de la _Copa de la Casas 2019/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. En esta participación elegí escribir sobre un cotilleo del Corazón de Bruja y elegí como protagonista a Millicent Bulstrode.

Millones de gracias a _Nea Poulain_ por el beteo

* * *

_La risa como solución a los problemas_

—Dadme una sola razón para que no suba a la editorial y le eche un maleficio. —Millicent apretó el vaso que tenía en la mano—. No me van a pillar en la vida, saqué un Extraordinario en Ocultación.

Morag y Tracey entre bostezos se echaron a reír. Estaban las tres en el salón de su pequeño apartamento sentadas alrededor de una mesa donde estaba abierto de par en par Corazón de bruja.

—No creo que sea la solución —dijo Morag mirando con el ceño fruncido el vaso whisky de fuego—. A lo mejor podrías mandarle una carta a la redacción.

—¡Claro! Para hacer más el ridículo. Hoy en el ministerio la gente me miraba y se reía.

—Bueno, mejor esos que los que han venido diciéndote que no eres nada profesional —agregó Tracey quitándole el vaso y dándole un sorbo.

—Tú échale leña al fuego —regañó Morag—. Es la una de la mañana y mañana tenemos que trabajar...

—¡Por Morgana! —exclamó Millicent —. Mañana tengo reunión con Granger, ¿cómo la voy a mirar a la cara?

—Pues como siempre, Millie —explicó Tracey—. Seguro que sabe que es un bulo.

—Pero que vergüenza, es que no entiendo por qué a mí.

—De algo tendrán que vivir y admite que la foto que os han pillado es graciosa —Millicent vio como Morag le daba un codazo a Tracey—. ¿Qué? No estoy justificando nada.

—Nos habían dicho que había riesgo de ataque y yo solo quería protegerla, ¡es mi trabajo!

—Es mucho más divertida la versión de que le estabas metiendo mano a la ministra de magia. Entiendo que hayan vendido tantos ejemplares hoy.

—Granger tiene marido e hijos, ¿qué van a pensar de mí? —Millicent escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.

—Nada, cualquiera que te conozca sabe que es mentira. Eres una auror y tu misión era protegerla —dijo Morag con voz conciliadora—. Y ahora, dadme ese vaso, _accio_ —añadió sacando su varita del pantalón. El vaso voló hasta su mano—. Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Y no te preocupes, Millie, se olvidarán del tema cuando tengan otro cotilleo.

—¿Y eso cuándo va a ser? —se lamentó Millicent. Tracey sonrió. Millicent había aprendido a temer a las sonrisas de su amiga, pero esa vez estaba demasiado desesperada y borracha —, ¿en qué piensas?

—¿Tenéis a alguien que os caiga especialmente mal? Porque para borrar un rumor, solo hay que empezar otro. —Millicent imitó la sonrisa de Tracey mientras escuchaba el bufido de Morag a su lado.

Millicent, años después, no se acordaría del artículo ni de la embarazosa foto, pero sí recordaría la risa de Tracey al imaginarse a su jefe siendo un animago ilegal o a Morag poniendo a parir a su compañero de despacho. Así, casi pudo imaginarse las carcajadas de la redactora al escribir el dichoso artículo y desechó la idea del maleficio, la risa tenía muchas menos consecuencias.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** por alguna razón le tengo mucho cariño a Millicent. Empecé a hacer headcanons de ella porque me parecía feo que solo se la conociese porque era muy grande, por tener un gato y porque una vez (con 12 años) le pegó a Hermione. Era un personaje que me daba mucha pena, así que le puse dos amigas maravillosas (Morag y Tracey), unos traumas importantes y unas ganas de mejorar tremendas. Tantas que llega a ser auror.

Mil gracias por leer este fic. No es una gran historia, pero es un momento muy doméstico y tenía ganas de escribirlo.


	12. Infiltrada

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

Este fic participa en el _minirreto de abril_ para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. El minirreto de este mes consistía en escribir sobre un personaje ocupando el cuerpo de otro. Para mi primera participación elegí a _Alice Longbottom_ como protagonista.

* * *

Este fic ha sido beteado por _Nea Poulain_ y no me cansaré nunca de darle las gracias.

_Infiltrada_

_Mi nombre es Amber Fulton. Soy sangre pura. Tengo 35 años y vengo de las altas esferas del MACUSA. _

Alice volvió a repasar la información que tenía mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagón embutida en una túnica oscura, propiedad de Hestia, y con un maletín a cuestas.

Trató de quitarse el pelo de la cara, pero, de alguna manera, los rizos oscuros de la mujer siempre volvían para entorpecer su visión. A Alice le recordaban la razón por la que siempre tenía el pelo corto. El viento de Londres tampoco ayudaba. Amber Fulton era tan pequeña que Alice tenía miedo de salir volando en cualquier momento.

Por desgracia, ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Avistó la entrada al callejón Knockturn y miró con cautela hacia atrás antes de adentrarse en él. Una parte de su mente había esperado ver a Frank guiñándole un ojo desde una esquina o a Emmeline vigilando desde alguna bocacalle, pero el callejón Diagón estaba desierto.

Se detuvo antes su destino: Borgin y Burkes. La tienda estaba siendo utilizada para traficar con objetos mágicos no clasificados. Un informante había avisado al Ministerio, pero las inspecciones no habían sacado nada en claro. Por suerte, el departamento de aurores tenía otros métodos.

Alice entró en la tienda con el mentón alzado.

—Perdone, —Borgin salió de detrás de una estantería—, pero está… Señorita Fulton. Creí que vendría mañana.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes. —Alice contuvo un escalofrío cuando escuchó esa voz aguda salir de su cuerpo—. El Ministerio está empezando a sospechar, así que terminemos esto cuanto antes.

—No se preocupe por eso, señorita, los agentes del Ministerio no encontrarían algo, aunque lo tuviesen en frente de sus narices.

Alice tragó saliva.

—Como comprenderá, señor Borgin, no puedo arriesgarme a dejar este asunto en manos ajenas y me gustaría finalizarlo cuanto antes.

—Claro, claro —dijo el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza y girándose para adentrarse en la tienda. Alice lo siguió—. Quédese ahí, señorita Fulton, todo esto está muy desordenado.

Una excusa.

—Obviamente —dijo antes de que Borgin desapareciese entre las sombras—. Tendrás una compensación por las molestias —dijo acercándose hasta el mostrador y apoyando el maletín para abrirlo.

Alice había preferido no preguntar sobre cómo Alastor había conseguido ese dinero. Lo único importante en ese momento era el brillo en los ojos del vendedor.

Con un movimiento de varita del hombre, otro maletín apareció en sus manos.

—Aquí tiene su mercancía, señorita Fulton —dijo Borgin acercándoselo a Alice. Esta lo abrió y comenzó a comparar su contenido con las toscas descripciones de Alastor. Estaba todo en orden.

Alice reprimió una sonrisa y cerró el maletín.

—Gracias, señor Borgin —dijo girándose hacia la salida.

—Siempre es un placer negociar con el Ministerio. —Alice se quedó congelada con la puerta entreabierta. Borgin le sonreía desde el mostrador—. ¿Le pasa algo, señorita Fulton?

—No, nada. Gracias de nuevo.

Borgin la despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras guardaba el maletín del dinero.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** nunca había pensado demasiado en Borgin, la verdad. Pero cuando me planteé este reto lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que los aurores tienen que estar utilizando esta táctica continuamente y se me ocurrió situarlo en Borgin y Burkes. En mi headcanon (que se me ocurrió hace tres días), los aurores saben que en Borgin y Burkes pasan cosas ilegales, pero como es un sitio que tienen controlado, le dejan hacer sus trapicheos. Y bueno, Borgin lo sabe y de vez en cuando ayuda a los aurores, dependiendo de lo que le salga más rentable. Al final supongo que es mejor tener controlado un sitio así que no saber donde se hacen esos intercambios.

Además, en mi cabeza, Borgin es más listo que el hambre y Alice es una actriz horrorosa, así que por eso la termina pillando (en otro orden de cosas, Alice es un bollito de amor y se merece solo cosas bonitas)


	13. Cambio de imagen

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

Este fic participa en el _minirreto de abril_ para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. El objetivo del minirreto de este mes era escribir sobre un personaje ocupando el cuerpo de otro. Yo elegí como protagonista a Tonks.

* * *

Este fic ha sido beteado por la maravillosa Nea Poulain

Cambio de imagen

Tonks dio un portazo mientras entraba en la habitación reservada para las Hufflepuffs de quinto. Chiara, la única que no había salido a disfrutar del buen día que hacía fuera, la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Kim? —preguntó la chica mientras Tonks se tumbaba en la cama.

—¿Te puedes creer que ni me ha mirado? Ni siquiera se ha fijado en mi nuevo pelo.

—Sabes que Kim camina un palmo por encima del suelo. Hay veces que ni se fija en el color de sus calcetines.—Chiara se acercó a la cama de su amiga y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

—Sí que se fija en Haywood—dijo Tonks enfurruñada—. Se han pasado un cuarto de hora hablando de encantamientos atmosféricos. Se han reído mucho.

—¿De qué?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Tonks— ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque Haywood es guapa y yo parezco un mono de circo.

—No digas eso.

—Pero es que es verdad. Espera, tengo una idea.—Tonks cerró los ojos y se concentró. Cuando los abrió, su amiga la miraba con una expresión extraña—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy Haywood—contestó Chiara—. ¿Tú cómo te sientes? Espera, mírate.

Con una floritura de varita y un murmullo, un espejo de mano que estaba en su mesilla de noche pasó a la mano de su amiga.

Tonks se tocó la cara mientras se miraba. Sus ojos ahora eran azules y muy grandes; su cara estaba enmarcada por mechones de pelo rubio y su piel había era al menos dos tonos más clara.

—No me queda igual que a ella —dijo Tonks mientras escrutaba su imagen en el espejo.

—Estás idéntica, Tonks.—La muchacha hizo una mueca—. Aunque creo que Haywood nunca ha puesto esa cara —dijo Chiara riéndose.

Tonks sonrió durante unos segundos, pero después frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que Kim me miraría si bajase así? —dijo mientras se pellizcaba la mejilla.

—Sería algo confuso, sobre todo si te encuentras con la verdadera Haywood—contestó Chiara.

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Crees que me prestaría más atención si tuviese este aspecto?

Chiara le quitó el espejo de las manos obligándola a que la mirase. Su amiga también era guapísima. Había visto a más de un chico seguirla con la mirada. También podría transformarse en ella.

—¡No me mires así! —exclamó Chiara como leyendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Da igual la cara que te pongas, Tonks, vas a seguir siendo tú.

—Por desgracia. —Se enrolló un mechón de pelo rubio en el dedo. Chiara le dio un golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Ay!

—Te lo mereces. Es raro esto de pegarle a Haywood.—Tonks soltó una carcajada y su amiga la acompañó—. Si Kim no te hace caso, mal para él. Además, no sé si te conviene alguien a quien no le gusta la gente con el pelo de colores.

—Eres la única con gusto de esta escuela, Chi—dijo Tonks sonriendo.

—Por eso somos amigas —contestó Chiara guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** escribiendo este fic he estado pensando en cómo llevaría un metamorfomago las inseguridades. Y no sé, pienso que debe ser muy complicado porque puedes cambiar las partes de tu cuerpo que no te convenzan, pero no sé si eso arreglaría nada. Y de ahí salió la idea de este fic. Otra aclaración importante es que he cogido los nombres del juego Hogwarts Mistery (Chiara Lobosca, Penny Haywood y Jae Kim), pero no he seguido su canon porque nunca terminé de jugar al juego, me desesperaba un poco.


	14. Castigo ejemplar

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso le pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

Este fic participa en el _minirreto de abril_ para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Esta vez elegí a Salazar Slytherin como protagonista

* * *

Este fic ha sido beteado por _Nea Poulain_

Castigo ejemplar

Rowena estaba aguantándose la risa. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero sus labios ligeramente apretados y el movimiento de sus hombros la traicionaban. Salazar gruñó cuando Godric terminó de contar la historia.

—No hemos acudido a ti para que te rías —dijo mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara por quinta vez desde que habían llegado. Antes de que todo eso acabase, iba a cortar esa melena de pelo rojo.

Salazar miró a Godric. También se veía visiblemente incómodo encerrado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

—Perdonadme, pero tenéis que admitir que la bruja ha encontrado un gran castigo para vuestro atrevimiento.

—¿Qué atrevimiento, Rowena? —exclamó Godric, que estaba a su lado, saltando del asiento y acercándose a ella.

Salazar frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba, ahora entendía cuando Helga se reía de sus orejas.

—Le robasteis. —Rowena también se levantó y Godric retrocedió un paso—. ¿Qué esperabais?

Se habían confiado demasiado. Les habían hablado sobre una gema de gran poder guardada por una bruja y no habían podido resistir la tentación de ir a buscarla. No recordaba quién había sido el primero en proponer la pequeña excursión, seguramente Godric, pero no había sido una buena idea.

—No sabíamos que era tan poderosa —dijo Godric, volviéndose a sentar.

Salazar bufó. Aún no se acostumbraba a ver su cuerpo con las posturas de su amigo. Godric se sentaba intentando abarcar todo el asiento, pero el cuerpo escuálido de Salazar lo convertía en todo un reto.

—Nunca aprendéis. Esto os servirá como lección.

—¿No nos vas a ayudar? —preguntó Salazar.

—No soy experta en encantamientos de cambio de cuerpo.

—¡Podrías aprender sobre ellos! —exclamó Godric.

—Y vosotros podríais no haber robado esa gema. El castigo es merecido.

—¿Estás diciendo que tendremos que quedarnos así? —preguntó Salazar.

—O podéis devolver la gema. —Ambos la miraron desconcertados—. Todo empezó cuando la robasteis. Si tenéis suerte, el encantamiento se deshará cuando la devolváis —dijo Rowena antes de salir de la habitación.

—Seguro que ha ido a reírse de nosotros con Helga —murmuró Godric.

—No la culpo —dijo Salazar—. ¿No te molesta tener tanto pelo?

—¿Y a ti no te molesta estar en los huesos? —contestó Godric con un tono ofendido—. Antes de que cambiemos de nuevo, voy a encargarme de comer todos los platos que pueda. A lo mejor así serías un oponente digno en un duelo de espadas.

—Espero que te dé tiempo en los días de viaje al hogar de la bruja —dijo Salazar—. Me niego a seguir así.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —contestó Godric—. La próxima vez que Rowena me pida algo, le negaré la ayuda.

—Rowena nunca pide nada —dijo Salazar encaminándose hacia la salida—. Saldremos al alba.

Salió al pasillo y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación unos pasos apresurados, le hicieron girarse. Godric, en su cuerpo, le apuntaba con un dedo.

—No te atrevas a cortar un solo pelo de mi cabeza o tendremos problemas.

* * *

Nota de autora: la verdad es que no me siento especialmente segura escribiendo sobre los fundadores, de hecho, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Salazar y Godric (si tengo que hacerlo, suelo elegir a Rowena o a Helga como protagonistas), pero no me disgusta el resultado. Mil gracias por leerlo.


	15. Cuestión de ganar o perder

Disclaimer: todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Este fic participa en la _actividad extraescolar de abril_ de la _Copa de la Casas 2019/20_ del foro _la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. La actividad consitía en escoger un club de Hogwarts y escribir una actividad sobre él. Yo elegí el club de gobstones y a Megan Jones como protagonista.

* * *

Este fic ha sido beteado por _Nea Poulain_

Cuestión de ganar o perder

**Hogwarts, septiembre de 1996**

Megan Jones era una persona competitiva. De pequeña se enfadaba cuando perdía contra su padre en el ajedrez mágico, pero también cuando él la dejaba ganar. Le gustaban las victorias justas y los juegos que se le daban bien. Por eso el gobstones era su favorito. Ni siquiera Tolipan, la presidenta del club, con su impecable puntería, era capaz de ganarle.

Pero nada bueno podía durar tanto. Megan miró de reojo a Susan Bones sentada en un escalón tomando notas como si el club de gobstones fuera una clase de Historia de la Magia.

—Le vas a abrir un agujero en la nuca de tanto mirarla —susurró Wayne a su lado.

—¿A ti no te parece raro que esté aquí? ¿La has visto jugar al gobstones alguna vez?

—No, pero tampoco me fijo demasiado.

—Si fuese buena al gobstones ya la habríamos visto alzar la barbilla y mirarnos con suficiencia. —Wayne escondió una sonrisa—. ¿Qué?

—Le tienes manía, no es mala chica.

—Yo no… —La presidenta del club les mandó a callar antes de continuar su explicación sobre las modalidades del juego.

Era complicado ser competitiva al lado de Susan Bones. Megan llevaba seis años compartiendo habitación con ella y aún no la había visto equivocarse. Sus notas eran perfectas, su moral impecable y su aspecto también. Volvió a mirarla y esta vez, Susan se giró hacia ella y le sonrió como saludo. Megan frunció el ceño. Siempre se le olvidaba que también era horriblemente educada.

Pero al gobstones no, al gobstones no podía ganarle.

**Hogwarts, marzo de 1998**

—¿Qué tal estás? —En cuanto les habían dejado practicar, Megan se había acercado a Susan.

—Bien.

—No muy habladora, por lo que veo —contestó Megan siguiéndola hasta uno de los círculos dibujados en el suelo—. ¿Estás enfadada?

—¿Qué quieres, Megan?

Se sentaron en el suelo, una enfrente de otra, con los círculos en medio y colocaron los gobstones.

—Ayer no dormiste en la habitación —susurró Megan—, ¿te pasó algo?

—No, estuve cuidando a Finnigan y a Goldstein. Carrow les castigó por no querer practicar la cruciatus.

Megan chasqueó la lengua.

—Debes tener cuidado —dijo mientras lanzaba uno de sus gobstones. Este se desvió y quedó demasiado lejos del círculo de tiza—. Un día de estos te van a castigar.

—Voy siempre con cuidado —contestó Susan, tirando el gobstone con desgana.

—Supongo que todos lo hacen, pero aún así les pillan.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Meg, voy a seguir yendo. Tienes que entenderlo, necesitan toda la ayuda que podamos dar.

—Pero es que a mi ellos me dan igual, tú no.

—A lo mejor ese es tu problema, Megan. —El último gobstone de Megan se quedó rozando el círculo central—. Nos vemos en la sala común —dijo Susan levantándose, esquivando el líquido que salió disparado hacia ella.

Megan, con los gobstones aún en el suelo y la mirada fija en la espalda de su amiga, pensó que había ganado al juego equivocado.

* * *

Nota de autora: ¿sabía algo sobre gobstones antes de apuntarme al reto? Para nada, pero me llamó mucho la atención ese club. Antes de nada quería explicar que en gobstones hay varias modalidades y la que juegan Susan y Megan consiste en tirar los gobstones para acercarse lo máximo posible a un agujero que hay en el centro del tablero (sin que se caiga en él). Al final, jugar al gobstones es como jugar a las canicas (quitando el líquido que te echan las bolas si pierdes).

Y bueno, me ha hecho mucha ilusión escribir este fic porque me encantan los Hufflepuffs del año de Harry y es genial escribir sobre ellos (y shippeo mucho a Susan y a Megan). Espero que os haya gustado.


	16. La magia de la batuta

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Este fic participa en la _actividad extraescolar_ de abril de la _Copa de la Casas 2019/20_ del foro la _Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. La actividad consistía sobre escribir sobre un club, yo elegí el coro y a Andrómeda como protagonista.

* * *

Este fic ha sido beteado por _Nea Poulain_.

* * *

_"Ahora estoy por encima de la tierra. Ya no estoy en pie para que me golpeen y me hieran"_ Las Olas, Virginia Woolf

La magia de la batuta

A Andrómeda le encanta ensayar con el coro. Cuando empieza a cantar, el Gran Salón se transforma. La música consigue que, en un lugar que normalmente está a rebosar de voces disonantes y donde todo es rápido, solo se respire armonía y orden. Solo los miembros del coro son capaces de llenar todos los huecos con luz y de convertir cualquier sala en el lugar más acogedor del castillo.

Había juntado el valor para apuntarse en su tercer año, después de dos años escuchando los ensayos a escondidas. A Andrómeda le gusta pensar que fue la música la que la animó, pero realmente fue el silencio. Cuando el coro cantaba, opacaba todo los demás. Las expectativas se hacían más pequeñas, el futuro se veía más lejano y todo tenía más color.

El coro tiene doce integrantes de diferentes casas y edades. No tienen nada en común excepto que son capaces de amoldarse para sonar como si fuesen uno. En las armonías, a Andrómeda le gusta perderse, desaparecer y fundirse con los demás. Es imposible diferenciar su voz de la del resto y es ahí donde por fin puede respirar.

Andrómeda ha visto y estudiado muchos tipos de magia en su vida, pero la que hace el profesor Thorburn con su mirada afilada y su pequeña batuta, es la que más le fascina. Cuando lo hacen bien, este cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Además, está Ted. El primer recuerdo que tiene de él es su sonrisa ensanchándose cuando terminó su audición. En ese momento, Andrómeda pensó que era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca. Cuatro años después no ha cambiado de opinión.

Cuando el profesor Thornbun alza la batuta, Andrómeda se siente libre, despega del suelo y llega a un lugar diferente, donde no hay expectativas ni prohibiciones. Tanto es así que a veces se atreve a coger a Ted de la mano bajo los atriles. Nadie los mira, demasiado concentrados en llegar al do sobreagudo o preocupados porque sus sapos no croan al ritmo de la música. En esos momentos todo se detiene y para Andrómeda, que siempre le ha tenido miedo al futuro, solo existen la melodía, Ted y ella.

* * *

Nota de autora: me ha costado la vida escribir este fic porque está en un registro que no suelo tratar (y no tiene ni un diálogo, lo he pasado mal), pero me ha gustado el resultado.

La verdad es que se me ocurrió esta idea cuando me di cuenta de que Hogwarts básicamente es como un pueblo lleno de adolescentes. Así descrito es mi peor pesadilla y creo que debe ser duro si no tiene don de gentes o simplemente no congenias con la gente de tu alrededor. Además, teniendo en cuenta que Andrómeda es de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico (y hermana de Bellatrix, que en Hogwarts debía ser un cromo), no creo que su estancia en Hogwarts fuese la mejor. Y encima si en ese momento ya tenía dudas sobre lo de Ted y su familia.

Y bueno, siempre que nos agobiamos está esa actividad que nos ayuda a respirar mejor y a olvidar todo lo que nos rodea. Me gusta pensar que para Andrómeda era el coro (no había pensado esto nunca, pero ahora estoy enamorada de la idea).

PD: no suelo poner citas en los fics, pero es que no me he podido resistir porque amo esa novela y creo que quedaba que ni pintado.


	17. Creando nuevos recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

Este fic participa en el _minirreto de mayo_ para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. El minirreto consistía en escribir sobre un personaje que tuviese una deficiencia, minusvalía o discapacidad. En mi caso elegí a Morag y la minusvalía que he elegido es la paraplejia, es decir, la parálisis de la parte inferior del cuerpo por una lesión nerviosa en el cerebro (o en la médula).

* * *

Este fic ha sido beteado por _Nea Poulain_.

Creando nuevos recuerdos

Morag elevó la silla de ruedas con un movimiento de varita mientras salía del carruaje que la había recogido en Hogsmeade. No la posó en el suelo, el terreno era demasiado escarpado, sino que la guio hacia delante.

Se atrevió a mirar el castillo por primera vez desde que había llegado. La última vez que lo había visto estaba consumido por el odio, la furia y la violencia. Pero no quedaba ni rastro de ello. Casi podía imaginar que nada de eso había pasado.

Casi.

Había alguien esperándola. La silla de ruedas crujió cuando Morag le ordenó que bajase al suelo y se dirigió hacia la figura. Sonrió aliviada al reconocerlo.

—Hola, Neville —dijo a cuando llegó a su altura.

—Morag, cuanto tiempo —contestó Neville sonriendo. Morag se preguntó si verla le traería recuerdos indeseados, pero si lo hacía, lo disimulaba bien—. Perdón por no haber ido a Hogsmeade, estaba liado con el papeleo del nuevo curso.

—No te preocupes —dijo mientras Neville empezaba a andar.

—¿Has tenido problemas con…?

—No, la silla no me ha dado ningún problema. Puedo controlarla con la varita.

—Me alegro. Intentamos hechizar las escaleras para crear una rampa, pero el castillo no estaba muy de acuerdo —Morag soltó un bufido y eso pareció relajar a Neville.

—El castillo está preparado para una batalla, pero no para una minusválida. —Minusválida. Había tardado tiempo en reconocerse como una. La primera vez que lo había hecho había sido provisional. _Me curarán_, se había dicho a sí misma, _son magos, al fin y al cabo_. Pero la cura nunca llegó. No había tenido más remedio que aceptar la realidad—. ¿No te parece raro estar aquí?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se detuvieron en el vestíbulo mirando hacia el Gran Salón.

—¿No te atacan los recuerdos?

—Al principio sí —contestó Neville—. Me daba miedo girar una esquina y encontrarme con los Carrows y no podía evitar los escalofríos al entrar en algunas aulas.

—¿Lo superaste?

—Supongo que sí —dijo Neville, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hice recuerdos nuevos y pensé que Hogwarts también me había dado muchas cosas buenas. —La mirada de Morag se dirigió a sus piernas instintivamente—. ¿Cómo fue lo tuyo?

—No llegué a luchar. —Morag sonrió. Ahora era capaz de contarlo sin llorar—. Una pared se me cayó encima. A lo mejor fue una explosión o uno de los gigantes. Cuando desperté estaba en San Mungo.

—¿No pudieron curarte?

—Los sanadores me dijeron que el problema no estaba en mis piernas, estaba en mi cerebro. El golpe había afectado a la parte encargada del movimiento de mis piernas. Ni siquiera los mejores sanadores se atrevían a operar el cerebro.

La primera vez que se lo habían dicho, Morag había llorado, gritado e insultado. Se había sentido abandonada y desprotegida. No necesito decirlo, Neville parecía entenderlo sin palabras.

—Pero sigues aquí.

—Supongo que sí. Dispuesta a aterrorizar a los alumnos con las artes ocultas de la Aritmancia.

—Y a crear nuevos recuerdos —contestó Neville, sonriéndole.

* * *

Nota de autora: la verdad es que para este fic se me había metido entre ceja y ceja escribir sobre Morag porque es un personaje al que le tengo mucho cariño y tampoco quería hacer algo demasiado triste para el reto, porque ultimamente estoy muy sensible. Así que al final decidí escribir sobre ella reconstruyendo su vida y bueno, metí a Neville porque creo que vivir la guerra a su edad tuvo que ser bastante traumático y creo que se pueden entender muy bien.


	18. Ver el mundo juntas

Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. El minirreto consistía en escribir sobre un personaje que tuviese una deficiencia, minusvalía o discapacidad. Esta vez elegí a Lucy Weasley como protagonista y la ceguera como minusvalía.

* * *

Este fic ha sido beteado por _Nea Poulain_ y nunca me cansaré de agradecérselo

* * *

Ver el mundo juntas

—Si pudieses recuperar la vista durante una hora, ¿qué mirarías?

—Tu pelo —contestó Lucy. Escuchó la carcajada de Meryl incluso antes de que saliese de ella.

—Eres una cursi, Lucy Weasley —contestó su novia acurrucándose junto a ella en el pequeño sofá del apartamento. Gondoline, su perro guía, estaba sentada a sus pies.

—Soy romántica, que es diferente —dijo Lucy sonriendo.

—Te lo pongo más difícil, si recuperases la vista durante un día y pudieses ir a cualquier lugar del mundo, ¿dónde irías?

—A casa de mis padres —contestó Lucy tras unos segundos. Notó como Meryl se incorporaba para mirarla, así que Lucy siguió hablando antes de que pudiese preguntar—: No le presté suficiente atención cuando la vi por última vez.

Le habían avisado. Desde que tenía trece años, Lucy sabía que algún día se quedaría totalmente ciega. Se lo habían dicho primero sus padres y cuando no había querido escucharlos, su hermana. Luego, los sanadores trataron de explicárselo con el mayor detalle posible. Pero Lucy nunca llegó a entenderlo. No hasta que fue pasando.

—Tienen una casa preciosa —dijo Meryl.

—A veces me da miedo olvidarla —dijo Lucy acariciando el pelo de su novia—. Cuando pienso en ella, a veces no recuerdo exactamente el color de las flores que veía desde mi ventana. Eran mis favoritas, ¿sabes? Cada día arrancaba unas pocas para llevárselas a mi madre.

—Cuéntame cómo eran —pidió Meryl

Lucy dudó.

—Eran pequeñas y crecían tan juntas que muchas veces no podías diferenciar unas de otras. Eran blancas y, a pesar de que estaban en el mismo terreno que flores de mil colores, no podías dejar de mirarlas.

—¿Olían bien?

—Eso era lo mejor. Olían a primavera. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero era un olor relajante que te decía que todo estaba bien. —Lucy se quedó en silencio tratando de recordar más, Meryl no dijo nada—. ¿Te estás quedando dormida?

Meryl soltó una risita.

—No, sabes que me encanta cómo hablas. Eres una poeta.

—Te he dicho que no sé si las recuerdo bien.

—Muchas veces no son tan importantes las cosas como el recuerdo que guardamos de ellas —dijo Meryl—. Oírte hablar de las flores es como ver el mundo a través de tus ojos.

—Eso es un juego de palabras cruel —contestó Lucy, aunque estaba sonriendo.

—Sabes que pienso que tú ves de otra manera, Lu. La primera vez que nos conocimos, tú me viste. Estábamos en un grupo grande y creo que fuiste la única que lo hizo.

—Me gustaría verte de verdad.

—Lo haces, Lu —Meryl le cogió la mano y la guio hasta su mejilla—. Me estás viendo. Me he pasado toda la vida mirándome al espejo, pero no me di cuenta de que tenía un lunar en la oreja hasta que me lo dijiste.

—Tiene un poco de relieve —contestó Lucy sonrojándose.

—Me gusta como ves el mundo, Lu. —Meryl le besó el dorso de la mano—. Lo que te falte, lo veremos juntas.

* * *

Nota de autora: a pesar de que Lucy ya está ciega en el fic, lo que tiene es una enfermedad que se llama retinosis pigmentaria que consiste en la pérdida de visión paulatina. Es decir, al principio podía ver perfectamente, pero su visión se fue restringiendo hasta la ceguera total. Conozco a una persona con esta enfermedad y por eso se me ocurrió la idea de este fic.

Otra cosa que quería decir es que perdón por la cursilada que acabáis de leer. Es que, al igual que en mi otro fic, no quería escribir algo demasiado triste y quería hablar de algo más que no fuese la ceguera de Lucy. Después vi una película muy adorable sobre dos muchachas preciosas y claro, salió lo que salió. No es algo del estilo que suelo escribir, pero la verdad es que me ha gustado hacerlo. Espero que vosotros también hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo y que no hayáis desarrollado una diabetes mientras lo hacíais.

Sea como sea, mil gracias por leerlo.


	19. Por la gente pequeña

Este fic participa en la actividad extra de mayo de la _Copa de la Casas 2019/20_ del foro la _Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. El fic tenía que tener relación de alguna manera con la guerra contra Voldemort y ser desarrollada entre el verano de 1997 hasta que finalizó la Batalla de Hogwarts. Yo elegí a Aberforth Dumbledore como protagonista.

* * *

Este fic ha sido beteado por Nea Poulain y nunca me cansaré de agradecérselo.

* * *

Por la gente pequeña

Aberforth miró el retrato de Ariana mientras se abría para dejar de pasar a los estudiantes. Nunca se cansaba de observarla. A veces trataba de imaginarse como sería si le hubiese dado tiempo a envejecer, dónde le habrían salido las primeras arrugas o si sus ojos hubieran dejado de brillar. Esos pensamientos solían acabar con una botella de whiskey de fuego y con el impulso de destrozar algo.

La conversación con el joven Potter seguía repitiéndose en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Seguía sin confiar en Albus, conocía a su hermano, el chico simplemente era una parte más de su ajedrez. La diferencia es que esta vez parecía haber acertado con el bien mayor que quería defender, pero había vuelto a fallar. A Albus siempre le había gustado mover las fichas, quedarse sentado en su gran despacho, pensar, llegar en el último momento y salvar la situación. Ninguna de esas cosas incluían sacrificarse por una causa, porque Aberforth estaba seguro de que su hermano había sabido que iba a morir. No era el tipo de persona que dejaba cabos sueltos. Eso solo significaba una cosa, había descargado sin miramientos sus problemas sobre los demás.

Aberforth llevaba todo el año tratando con esos adolescentes rebeldes que aparecían a través del retrato, llenos de heridas y de valor. Se había enfadado la primera vez que lo habían visitado, pero los había terminado ayudando. Eran las personas que Albus debería haber protegido, en vez de dejarlos en las garras de los mortífagos. Pero aun así creían, confiaban en Potter, en su hermano y ni las torturas habían sido capaces de cambiar eso.

Los estudiantes seguían desfilando por el pasadizo. Eran muchos, en sus rostros había miedo y algunos trataban de empujar para salir antes, como si pudiesen escapar de Voldemort corriendo. Eran gente corriente, civiles, el tipo de gente que a Albus nunca le habían importado, los que no estaban destinados a un fin más grande que ellos. Como él, como Ariana. Pero aún quedaban muchos en el castillo, se habían quedado a luchar.

A Potter le había dicho que se había rendido y era verdad. Estaba harto de grandes causas que se alimentaban de personas pequeñas, como todos esos adolescentes luchando en el castillo, como Dobby muriendo en la mansión donde lo habían maltratado y como Ariana, quien no tuvo tiempo de vivir. Su hermana siempre había sido capaz de ver más allá de sus peores defectos, pero ni siquiera ella le habría perdonado que se quedase en el Cabeza de Puerco refunfuñando en una esquina mientras aún quedaba una oportunidad de salvar, aunque fuese a una persona. Tampoco sabía si podría perdonárselo a si mismo.

Avanzó hacia el pasadizo.

—Señor, ¿dónde va? —preguntó uno de los alumnos que acababa de llegar.

—Pues a quejarme, está claro, la última vez que lo vi esto era una taberna, no un hotel —contestó Aberforth con un gruñido, agarrando con fuerza la varita bajo la túnica intentando acallar su instinto de supervivencia.

* * *

Nota de autora: la verdad es que no tenía planeado entregar esta historia porque estoy hasta arriba de exámenes, pero me sentía un poco mal, así que me puse a escribirla. Tengo que agradecer a mis compañeras de Ravenclaw por la inspiración, porque estuvimos criticando a Dumbledore un día y gracias a ellas, se me ocurrió esta idea. La verdad es que Aberforth me parece un personaje interesantísimo, nunca había escrito sobre él, pero la verdad es que me ha encantado. Espero que os haya gustado a vosotros también.


	20. Chapter 20

Este fic participa en el _minirreto de junio_ para _La Copa de la Casa 19/20_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Este minirreto consistía en escribir un fic centrado en alguno de los términos relacionados con el colectivo LGTBI que nos daban al azar. A mi me tocó la intersexualidad.

He utilizado el extra de palabras.

Este fic ha sido beteado por _Nea Poulain_

Lo que te hace ser lo que eres

Supones que no has hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndote cuando ves a Padma abrir la puerta del aula. Tiene el pelo recogido en una trenza y los labios apretados. Se queda en el marco de la puerta mirándote. Siempre habéis sido buenas comunicándoos en el silencio, a veces las miradas hablan más que las palabras. En cambio, ahora no eres capaz de distinguir si sus ojos están llenos de preocupación, de enfado o de pena; pero no quieres que sea ninguna de las tres.

—No has venido a cenar —dice Padma. Enarcas una ceja y ella se acerca, sentándose en el suelo junto a ti—. Estaba intentando relajar el ambiente, idiota, es tu estrategia favorita.

—Se te da mejor ser directa. —Intentas sonreír.

—Leanne me ha preguntado por ti.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que estabas enferma —Tras unos segundos vuelve a hablar—. ¿Qué pasó anoche, Lisa?

—No me atreví a contárselo.

No alzas la cabeza por miedo a encontrarte a Padma juzgándote. Te agota hablar del tema y a la vez te enfada. El resto del mundo no tiene que explicarle a nadie lo que pasa con sus cromosomas o con sus órganos sexuales.

—Leanne te quiere —te contesta Padma—. No te va a rechazar por eso. —Padma te coge de la mano y de repente tienes ganas de llorar. Odias ese efecto que tiene tu amiga en ti

Niegas con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes que solo el 1'7% de la población es intersexual? —Te has pasado años memorizando esos datos e intentando averiguar cuál es la posibilidad de encontrarte a alguien como tú—. Hay que tener mala suerte que te toque una como novia.

—Pues ese será más o menos el porcentaje de pelirrojos y nadie le dice nada a los Weasley.

Intentas reírte, pero te sale un sollozo y antes de que te des cuenta, los brazos de Padma te rodean.

—Esto es una mierda, Padma —dices apoyándote en tu amiga—. Odio que las cosas sean tan difíciles.

—Lisa, creo que a Leanne le importa mucho más la sonrisa con la que saludas a todo el mundo por la mañana que tus órganos sexuales. —Levantas la cabeza para mirarla y Padma parece estar luchando para encontrar las palabras—. Lo que quiero decir es que ser intersexual no te define, no es lo que te hace ser la persona que eres y a la que todos queremos.

—Pero sigue siendo parte de mí.

—Claro que sí, pero tiene la importancia que tú le des —Te separas un poco de tu amiga y ella sonríe. Las sonrisas de Padma son más mágicas que cualquier hechizo.

—Intentaré hablar con Leanne —contestas con más seguridad de la que sientes—, pero, ¿puede ser mañana?

Padma ríe.

—Claro que sí, es tu decisión, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Volvemos a la sala común? —Arrugas la nariz y vuelves a abrazar a tu amiga.

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más? —preguntas casi en un susurro.

—Todo el tiempo que quieras.

* * *

Nota de autora: he sudado tinta escribiendo este fic, la verdad. Principalmente porque cuando me dieron el término tenía una idea muy vaga de lo que era la intersexualidad y tuve que informarme. En resumen, la gente intersexual tiene cuerpos que se salen de lo definido como lo masculino o lo femenino. Hay muchos tipos de intersexualidad y puede tener que ver con los cromosomas de la persona en cuestión, con sus genitales u órganos internos o con sus órganos externos.

Me ha costado bastante este fic porque quería representar bien la intersexualidad y porque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Pero al final estoy medio orgullosa de lo que he escrito y además, siempre me gusta mucho escribir sobre amistad.

Y perdón por el título, soy horrorosa titulando historias y en esta se me ocurrían menos ideas de lo normal.


	21. Ni el momento ni el lugar

Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. La orientación que me tocó en este caso fue la demisexualidad y la protagonista es Dorcas Meadowes.

* * *

Mil gracias a Nea Poulain por el beteo.

* * *

Ni el momento ni el lugar

—¿Qué tienes en el brazo? —preguntó Hestia cuando Dorcas se sentó a su lado.

Dorcas se bajó la manga de su túnica.

—No es nada.

Hestia enarcó una ceja y alargó el brazo. Dorcas trató de alejarse, pero aun así la mujer le agarró el brazo, girándolo para mostrar una cicatriz a partir de la cual partía un color verdoso que ya cubría medio brazo. Dorcas trató de fingir enfado, no le era fácil con Hestia y mucho menos cuando la estaba tocando. Su amiga, como siempre, malinterpretó su reacción.

—¿Qué es esto, Dorcas?

—No salí bien parada del duelo contra Rosier el otro día.

—¿Y con esto así te ocupaste de los heridos? —Había un tono de reproche que Hestia no pudo o no quiso ocultar.

Le soltó el brazo y durante unos segundos, el frío donde había estado la mano de su amiga ocultó el dolor de la maldición. Pero era mejor así. Cuando hablaba con Hestia se sentía como al borde de un precipicio, siempre en tensión. Cada vez que se acercaban sus cuerpos, Dorcas solo quería más y eso le asustaba. Nunca le había pasado algo así.

Habían conectado nada más llegar a la Orden. Ella era rápida y ambiciosa y Hestia, aunque más silenciosa, siempre le seguía el ritmo. Dorcas, que lo había dejado todo atrás para unirse a la Orden, no tardó demasiado en sentir como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Fue después cuando empezó todo.

—Soy la única sanadora de la Orden, bueno, la única decente. —Dorcas se negaba a llamar medimagia a las chapuzas que hacía Edgar.

—¿Te vas a curar? —preguntó Hestia.

—No debería tener problema —contestó Dorcas.

Hestia se mordió el labio. No había sido un sí y las dos lo sabían. Dorcas debería estar preocupada por eso, pero su mente había decidido plantearse qué pasaría si la besaba. Sus labios eran gruesos y tenían siempre heridas por su costumbre de mordérselos.

—No se te ocurra morir —dijo Hestia apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dorcas y cortando la deriva de sus pensamientos.

Dorcas quiso hacer tantas cosas: rodearle con el brazo, darle un beso en el pelo y decirle lo que llevaba rondándole semanas la cabeza. Pero se conformó con apoyar su cabeza sobre la de Hestia y cerrar los ojos. No era el momento para nada de eso, aunque su cuerpo no quisiese entenderlo.

* * *

Nota de autora: las personas demisexuales son aquellas que solo sienten atracción sexual si tienen un vínculo profundo con la otra persona. En este fic la persona demisexual es Dorcas y he intentado expresar cómo es para ella sentir esa atracción por primera vez porque nunca había conectado con nadie así. Escribir sobre la Primera Orden siempre me deja un cuerpo un poco malo porque siempre pienso en cómo terminan todos, pero bueno, también tenían derecho a compartir momentos bonitos.

Por cierto, según el canon Hestia Jones no estuvo en la Primera Orden, pero la cosa es que cuando construí mis headcanons obvié ese dato sin querer y bueno, es mi licencia poética particular (por si a alguno le choca). Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.


	22. Besos de mariposa

Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. En este fic me tocó opción libre y decidí utilizar la homosexualidad (gay). El protagonista que elegí fue Terry Boot.

* * *

Mil gracias a Nea Poulain por betearme el fic.

* * *

Besos de mariposa

Terry dio un brinco cuando Michael se acercó a él y apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero de su cama donde ya debería estar durmiendo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando consiguió recuperar su espacio. Durante unos segundos habían estado muy cerca. Demasiado.

El _muffliato_ que había conjurado Michael al sentarse en la cama de Terry ahogó su exclamación.

—Te iba a enseñar lo que era un beso de mariposa.

—¿Y hace falta estar tan cerca?

—Claro que sí, tonto, se da con las pestañas —dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

Cuando Michael sonreía, se le cerraba más un ojo que otro y las comisuras de sus labios casi le llegaban a las orejas. Cada vez que lo hacía y para su desgracia, Terry se enamoraba un poco más.

—¡Eso te lo acabas de inventar!

—Que no, que yo lo hacía con mi madre cuando era pequeño —le explicó Michael—. Tienen que rozarse las pestañas.

Terry suspiró. Todo sería más fácil si no le gustase su mejor amigo y más aún si a este no le gustasen las chicas. Tampoco ayudaba que Michael fuese tan cariñoso y le abrazase continuamente. Ni que se tumbase en su cama cuando no podía dormir y le hiciese preguntas con doble sentido desde la máxima ingenuidad.

—No te vas a quedar contento hasta que lo hagamos, ¿verdad? —El rostro de Michael se iluminó mientras negaba con la cabeza y a Terry le dio un vuelco el corazón—. Eres ridículo.

Michael soltó una carcajada antes de acercarse a él.

—Tienes que parpadear rápido —susurró Michael cuando sus narices ya se tocaban.

Cuando las pestañas chocaron, Terry se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Contento? —preguntó.

Michael no se movió. A esa distancia, Terry era capaz de ver los distintos tonos de marrón que se agolpaban en los ojos de su amigo.

—Casi —contestó Michael.

Terry nunca había sido una persona lanzada. Era más bien cobarde. Pero la noche le dio valor. O quizás fue la expresión en los ojos de Michael o que su paciencia se había agotado.

Se inclinó un poco más hasta que sus labios se rozaron. No fue hasta que lo hizo que fue consciente de la situación, pero cuando fue a separarse, los brazos de su amigo rodearon su cuello, acercándose más para profundizar el beso.

Desde ese día, las mariposas se convirtieron en el animal favorito de Terry.

* * *

Nota de autora: el fic no tiene mucha complicación, la verdad, solo quería escribir algo bonito y bueno, Terry y Michael se merecen ser felices. En mi cabeza, Terry es un sol, pero está cieguísimo y Michael llevaba muchísimo tiempo ligando con él y Terry no se daba cuenta de nada. Mil gracias por leer.


	23. El día después

Este fic participa en la _actividad extra de junio_ de la _Copa de la Casas 2019/20_ del foro _la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. El fic debía tratar sobre un sitio o un personaje al que le pasase algo importante en junio. Yo elegí el Departamento de Misterios (por la batalla) y como protagonista a Emmeline Vance (que en mi headcanon, es inefable).

* * *

Millones de gracias a Nea Poulain por el beteo.

* * *

El día después

Emmeline compuso su mejor mueca de desconcierto cuando entró al Departamento de Misterios. El espacio que solía estar en silencio, estaba a rebosar de funcionarios del Ministerio que iban de un lado para otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Emmeline casi podía escuchar el miedo mezclado con sus pensamientos. Voldemort había vuelto y el Ministerio había sido el último en enterarse. Para variar.

No tuvo que fingir su enfado y tampoco quiso disimularlo. Hoy más que nunca necesitaba un sitio donde todo se volviese relativo, donde pudiese pensar.

—Quiero a toda esta gente fuera —masculló cuando se acercó lo suficiente a Alastor. Estaba en una esquina, contemplando la escena y dando órdenes al resto de aurores.

—Buenos días, Vance —contestó él sin mirarla.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido la noche anterior cuando se había presentado en el umbral de su puerta pidiéndole que sustituyese a Kingsley durante la noche. No le había dado más explicación. Los periódicos le habían dicho el resto y solo su pequeño apartamento había sido testigo de su impotencia.

—No soporto la incompetencia —dijo Emmeline mientras trataba de no mirar como los aurores entraban en las cámaras donde había experimentos que se podían estropear con solo mirarlos.

—Pues trabajas en un mal sitio, entonces —dijo Alastor—. Puedo sacarlos de aquí en media hora, pero el ministro quiere un informe.

Emmeline enarcó una ceja.

Las horas de Fudge como Ministro de Magia estaban contadas. Todos lo sabían. Pero había hecho más daño del que se podía llegar a reparar. Trató de no pensar en Black, en su ansia de libertad y en sus bromas pesadas. No se merecía morir, pero, al fin y al cabo, poca gente lo merecía.

—En vez de poner sus manazas sobre mis experimentos, alguien debería empezar a preguntarse cómo entraron unos adolescentes en el Ministerio en plena noche sin ser detectados —dijo Emmeline.

—Y no solo unos adolescentes —dijo Alastor.

—¿Al menos conseguisteis algo?

—Hay unos cuantos mortífagos que se van a pudrir en Azkaban.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Se rompió.

Emmeline bufó. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando la sala. No necesitaron hablar para saber que estaban pensando en lo mismo. La guerra. Las muertes, el dolor, el miedo. Todo había vuelto y no estaban preparados para ello, pero, al fin y al cabo, nunca lo habían estado.

* * *

Nota de autora: adoro a Emmeline y realmente creo que la batalla del Departamento fue un punto de inflexión para los que ya habían vivido una guerra contra Voldemort y bueno, ella fue de las pocas que sobrevivió de la Orden del Fenix original. Y además, creo que nadie está preparado para una guerra, aunque lleve entrenándose años y creo que las personas que mejor saben esto son las que ya han vivido una.

Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo :3


	24. Ni está ni se le espera

Este fic participa en la **actividad extra de junio** de la **Copa de la Casas 2019/20** del foro la **Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. Para este fic elegí a Draco (porque nació en junio), pero la narradora es Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

Este fic ha sido beteado por la fantástica **Nea Poulain.**

* * *

**Ni está ni se le espera**

Son las ocho de la mañana y Draco ni está ni se le espera. Para ser fiel a la verdad, su cuerpo está sentado entre Crabbe y Pansy en el Gran Comedor, dándole vueltas a sus huevos revueltos, pero su mente parece perdida en un lugar que nadie sabe con certeza cuál es, pero todos sospechan. A Daphne no le sorprende, lleva meses así.

Aun así, nadie se atreve a hablar del tema y, cuando lo intentan, Draco suelta un comentario, como ensayado, para desviar la conversación. A Daphne le recuerda a los cuentos que le contaba su madre. Se imagina a Draco siendo un príncipe y encerrándose detrás de una muralla para defenderse de un dragón. El problema, sospecha Daphne, es que el dragón está junto a él en el castillo.

Daphne casi puede palpar la tensión en los silencios, los comentarios vacíos y las risas forzadas. Incluso Theo, con su rictus imperturbable y sus ojos aburridos, parece alerta, como si Draco fuese a explotar en cualquier momento y hubiese que estar preparado.

Ve como Pansy aprieta la mano de Draco entre las suyas. Lo hace a menudo, como comprobando que sigue ahí o tratando de retenerlo junto a ella. Zabini lleva quince minutos soltando comentarios hirientes al azar, tratando de inspirar al menos una sonrisa en Draco, pero el muchacho no lo está escuchando y si lo hace, no da muestras de ello. Blaise se cansará en unas horas, lo hace así cada día; pero mañana volverá a la carga, como lleva haciendo meses, unos días con más éxito que otros.

A Daphne le gustaría hacer algo, pero no sabe qué. No conoce tan bien a Draco como el resto, pero siempre ha estado ahí, una constante en sus años de Hogwarts, un amigo. Y si algo define a Daphne Greengrass es que protege a sus amigos con uñas y dientes. El problema es que no sabe dónde está el enemigo, no sabe qué es lo que le está consumiendo y Draco parece poco dispuesto a compartirlo.

Así que hace lo que lleva toda la vida haciendo: esperar. Y, mientras observa a Draco llevarse el tenedor a la boca con apenas comida, solo puede cruzar los dedos para que cuando pueda hacer algo no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Nota de autora**: por favor, no me matéis demasiado, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Draco en mi vida (los personajes principales me dan mucho respeto). Por cierto, el fic está ubicado en el sexto año, cuando el ánimo de Draco no era el mejor del mundo. Eso sí, en el tiempo que he pasado planeando este fic, me he enamorado de Daphne. También es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella, pero en mi cabeza es la mamá del grupo y te puede pegar si te metes con la gente a la que quiere.

He elegido ese título y ese comienzo porque es una expresión que mi familia dice mucho y me gusta muchísimo.


	25. Una sonrisa es una victoria

Este fic participa en el _minirreto de septiembre_ para _La Copa de la Casa 20/21_ del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

_Red social sorteada_: youtube

Mil gracias a Nea Poulain por betearme este fic.

Una sonrisa es una victoria

—¿Papá? Pensaba que estabas dormido.

Zach abre la boca para explicar por qué está apoyado en el marco de la puerta de Erik de madrugada. En su cabeza tiene sentido. Padma está de guardia en San Mungo, le cuesta dormir sin ella, ha visto la luz encendida de Erik bajo su puerta y ha ido a apagarla, creyendo que su hijo estaba dormido. Pero se lo ha encontrado en pijama con el ordenador que le regalaron Parvati y Lavender delante.

—No podía dormir. —Últimamente no sabe muy bien cómo comportarse con Erik, pero en un arranque de valentía, sigue hablando—. ¿Puedo entrar? —Erik frunce el ceño, pero asiente, bajando la pantalla del ordenador—. ¿Qué hacías?

Erik se apoya en el cabecero de la cama, dejándole un hueco a su lado.

—Ver un video.

—¿Puedo verlo contigo?

Tras unos segundos Erik asiente, abre el ordenador y el video empieza a avanzar de nuevo.

En la pantalla hay una chica hablando. Zach está bastante acostumbrado a la tecnología muggle, pero aún se sorprende cuando la cámara cambia de plano. Enfocando algo parecido a unos pinceles, que le recuerdan a los que deja Parvati por todo su cuarto de baño cada vez que va a visitarles. En vez de pintar sobre un lienzo, la muchacha empieza a pintarse la cara, primero poniéndose diversas cremas y luego utilizando diferentes pinceles.

La joven del video parece una artista, dando las capas suficientes de cada color, para que se distingan todos y perfilándose los labios sin que le tiemble la mano.

Zach nota los ojos de su hijo en su nuca, esperando que diga algo, pero no sabe muy bien qué, así que sigue viendo el video en silencio.

—¿La conoces? —pregunta Zach cuando ve a la joven trazarse una línea recta perfecta en el borde del párpado con un pincel igual de afilado que una pluma.

—Que va —contesta Erik—. Los videos están en una página web. Se llama youtube y la gente puede subir lo que quiera.

Cuando ese video acaba, inmediatamente salta otro. Zach se acomoda en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.

—¿Es tan fácil como parece? —dice mientras la joven del video se repasa las pestañas, haciendo, como si hubiese utilizado una varita, que estas se alarguen y sean más oscuras.

—Ni de broma —contesta Erik.

—¿Y a ti te sale bien?

—Más o menos.

—¿Incluso la línea esa en el párpado?

—Eso es lo más difícil. —Zach casi puede escuchar su sonrisa—. Pero sí.

—Me gustaría verte un día así. —La muchacha del video utiliza sobre todo colores oscuros, pero Zach se imagina perfectamente los ojos de Erik pintados de amarillo.

Zach se gira para mirar a su hijo y no sabe si lo que ha dicho está muy bien o muy mal porque Erik tiene los ojos vidriosos. Estos siguen anclados en la pantalla, pero Zach ve la pequeña sonrisa que se forma en su rostro, así que lo considera una victoria.

* * *

Nota de autora: ¡he vuelto! La Copa ha vuelto a empezar y yo no puedo estar más contenta (además, vuelvo a estar en Ravenclaw). La verdad es que esta historia me ha costado muchísimo, pero al final estoy medio contenta con el resultado. Zach es un sol y Erik también (y los tutoriales de maquillaje en youtube siempre parecen muy fáciles, pero después todo es endiabladamente difícil). La relación padre-hijo debe ser complicado cuando tu hijo pasa nueve meses fuera y si encima este es tímido o cerrado, pues peor. Y además, Zach siendo como es, que es más cobarde que golpear por la espalda, pues vamos, la mezcla perfecta. Oh, y perdón por el título (vais a leer esto muchas veces a lo largo de la Copa)

¡Gracias por leer!


	26. Un problema de aptitud

Este fic participa en el _minirreto de septiembre_ para _La Copa de la Casa 20/21_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

_Red social sorteada:_ Goodreads

Este fic ha sido beteado por _Nea Poulain_

Un problema de aptitud

Irma no tenía muchos amigos. No por falta de ganas, sino más bien por un problema de aptitud. La bibliotecaria de Hogwarts era muchas cosas, pero agradable no era una de ellas. A Aurora le gustaba comparar su capacidad emocional con un trozo de piedra y no iba muy desencaminada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Aurora. Estaban tomando el té en la terraza de su casa, como hacían todos los jueves de verano.

—Una mala idea, seguro.

—¡Ni siquiera me has escuchado! —protestó Aurora levantándose de la silla y cogiéndola del brazo—. Ven conmigo.

Entraron en una habitación que, como toda la casa, era imposible no asociar con Aurora. Libros amontonados en los rincones y dibujos a mano de las diferentes constelaciones cubriendo todas las paredes. En una de las esquinas había una mesa y encima un ordenador Aurora se sentó delante, lo encendió y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Goodreads? —leyó Irma en la pantalla— ¿Qué es?

—Es como un espacio en el que la gente habla de libros —contestó Aurora—. Siempre dices que te gustaría hablar de tus lecturas con alguien. —Irma intentó protestar—. Bueno, no lo dices, pero se te nota. Mira, siéntate y te enseño cómo funciona.

Aurora se levantó y le dejó el asiento a Irma, que lo ocupó a regañadientes.

—¿Solo hay libros muggles? —preguntó Irma.

—Por desgracia sí, pero también te has leído muchísimos de esos, ¿recuerdas cuándo te enfadaste con la protagonista de ese libro ruso? Pues aquí podrías comentarlo y seguro que hay gente que te contesta. ¡Y mira! —dijo, cliqueando en una pestaña—. Puedes organizar los libros que has leído, como en tus estanterías.

Irma observó en silencio mientras Aurora la guiaba por la página. Se tomó su tiempo para leer algunos comentarios de libros que ya había leído y para mirar por encima el perfil de su amiga, que era tan desorganizado como ella, pero mantenía una lista larguísima de libros por leer. Eso le podía venir bien, siempre se le acababa el pergamino para apuntar sus libros pendientes.

—¿Y ese icono? —preguntó señalando a una esquina de la pantalla.

—Esa es tu lista de amigos, pero no tienes por qué tener y, si tienes, no tienes que hablar de algo que no sean libros. —Irma frunció el ceño—. No me mires así, no te estoy diciendo que hagas amigos, simplemente creo que te podría venir bien hablar con gente que comparte tus gustos y tus opiniones.

Irma era técnicamente mayor que Aurora, pero su amiga la trataba como a un polluelo al que proteger bajo su ala. Sabía que solo estaba intentando ayudar, pero normalmente fracasaba estrepitosamente.

—Me lo pensaré —contestó Irma. El rostro de Aurora se iluminó. Era lo más parecido a un sí que iba a conseguir y lo sabía, así que lo aprovechó.

—No te hagas la difícil, anda, vamos a crearte una cuenta ya —dijo guiándole el ratón con la mano e Irma, por una vez, no ofreció resistencia.


	27. Chapter 27

Este fic participa en el _minirreto de octubre_ para _La Copa de la Casa 20/21_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

Mil gracias a _Nea Poulain_ por el beteo

* * *

Una vida de recuerdos, un consejo y sangre

Rowena sostuvo la diadema en sus manos y la dejó al lado del caldero mientras ordenaba los ingredientes. Un frasco, su varita y una daga. A su alrededor, el castillo dormía y una tormenta rugía fuera. El cielo sabía que algo importante iba a pasar, lo que ella llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, por lo que tanto había luchado.

Cogió el frasco y observó los hilos plateados que contenía. Recuerdos. Había trabajado mucho para conseguirlos, día a día extrayéndolos de su portadora, como hilando en una rueca. Hasta que los ojos de Lady Edith perdieron su brillo y sus palabras dejaron de tener sentido. No había sido un trabajo fácil, era imposible no encariñarse con una mujer que hablaba con tanto cariño de una familia que la había abandonado, que tenía ganas de vivir a pesar de estar postrada en la cama. Pero justo eso había hecho que sus recuerdos fueran tan valiosos. Vació el primer ingrediente de la poción sobre el caldero.

Se acercó la varita a la cabeza y extrajo otro hilo plateado que fue a parar directo al caldero. Sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, las últimas palabras de su antigua maestra volvieron a su mente.

—La ambición no es una buena compañera de viaje, Rowena.

Después de esto, Rowena había tenido que matarla. Necesitaba el último consejo de una maestra y solo había una manera de asegurarse de que fuese ese. Años atrás, Lady Margaery había sido la que la había guiado en el camino de la sabiduría. La diferencia era que Rowena había ido un paso más allá, había sido capaz de hacer sacrificios en su búsqueda.

Con la daga, abrió un fino camino de sangre en la palma de su mano y la vertió en el caldero. La sangre de un alma entregada al conocimiento era el último ingrediente de la poción, de alguien dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ella. Removió con la varita, con la sangre aún chorreando de su mano.

Cuando empezó a salir humo blanco del caldero, Rowena introdujo la diadema y se retiró unos pasos. El humo recubrió la mesa y parecía querer llenar toda la sala, todo el castillo. Pero aún así Rowena no se movió hasta que este desapareció por completo.

No había ni rastro del caldero. En la mesa aún descansaba el frasco vacío y la daga; a su lado reposaba la diadema. Si antes había sido hermosa, en ese momento brillaba diez veces más y el aire vibraba por su poder. Rowena alargó los brazos para cogerla intentando que estos no temblaran y, cuando la tocó, el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Jadeó. Solo estaban ella y la diadema.

La levantó frente a sus ojos y se la colocó sobre sus mechones oscuros. El mundo volvió a crearse a su alrededor, pero era diferente. Era más rico, había más detalles, más formas que escapaban a la simple vista. Una inteligencia sin límites, un instrumento para otorgar sabiduría y por fin era suyo.

* * *

Nota de autora: solo vengo a decir que he decidido que los dark!characters y yo no somos muy amigos. Me ha costado la vida sacar esto, pero se me ocurrió porque lo de una diadema capaz de dar una sabiduría sin límites suena muy a magia negra, me lo pongan como me lo pongan. Creo que he salido fuera de mi zona de comfort con el reto de este mes y por eso estoy contenta, pero por el resto voy a guardar este fic en un cajón y tratar de no mirarlo demasiado.


	28. Por un bien mayor

Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Aviso de que este fic es un WI en el que Aberforth acaba trabajando con Grindelwald (porque me gustan las cosas circulares, no hay otra razón)

* * *

Mil gracias a _Nea Poulain_ por el beteo

* * *

Por un bien mayor

Aberforth apuntó con la varita al hombre que vigilaba la puerta. Aún no había sido visto, tenía ventaja, pero aun así su su mano tembló.

—Lanza el hechizo —dijo Gellert a su lado; su voz se le enroscó como una serpiente al cuello. Estaban escondidos tras un edificio, tan cerca uno del otro que algunos mechones de Gellert le hacían cosquillas en el hombro—. Necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti, Abe, lo sabes.

Tenía razón. Quería demostrarle que estaba comprometido con la causa, que era capaz de todo por ella. No llegaría a ningún sitio si su mano no dejaba de temblar. Todo seguiría igual y ese no era el mundo que se merecían los magos, no era el que se había merecido Arianna.

—¿Qué hay dentro que tanto quieres? —susurró Aberforth, mientras trataba de calmarse.

—Poder —contestó Gellert—. Justo lo que necesitamos para conseguir lo que los dos queremos.

Un mundo para magos, en el que vivir en paz sin esconderse. Gellert se lo había mostrado años atrás, cuando lo encontró llorando frente a la tumba de Arianna. Le había quitado la venda de los ojos, le había enseñado lo que había pasado esa funesta tarde en casa de los Dumbledore y lo que podían hacer juntos si se unían. Nadie sufriría lo que había sufrido su familia.

—¿Y Albus? —La boca aún se le amargaba al pronunciar su nombre. Asesino o cobarde habrían sido mejores apelativos para él. Había acabado con Arianna, con la única luz de su vida porque le molestaba y siempre había sido un obstáculo para él. Había usado a Gellert como excusa y había huido, como hacía siempre.

—No será un obstáculo. Fue demasiado débil para seguir este camino una vez y lo será también para detenernos. —A Gellert aún le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de su hermano y Aberforth tuvo que disimular un latigazo de celos. Él era diferente, pensaba en la gente; Albus siempre había pensado solo en sí mismo, por eso acabó dejando la causa, escondiéndose en un castillo—. Concéntrate y hazlo, Abe, se nos acaba el tiempo.

Aberforth asintió y alargó el brazo, apuntando con la varita. Pensó en Arianna postrada en una cama, en lo que podría haber sido su vida. En su padre, encerrado entre unos barrotes por el crimen de haber hecho justicia y en su madre, a la que le habían robado los años que podía haber vivido. Lo hacía por ellos y por el resto de la comunidad mágica, por su libertad, por justicia. Por un bien mayor.

—_Avada Kedavra_.

* * *

Nota de autora: me encanta escribir sobre Aberforth, es sin duda uno de mis grandes descubrimientos en . Me gustó cuando leí sobre él en el septimo libro de la saga y cuanto más escribo sobre él, más me gusta. Incluso ahora que le he puesto trabajando con el señor al que más odia del mundo, pero es que me gusta imaginarme a Grindelwald horriblemente manipulador y persuasivo y creo que tras la muerte de Arianna, Aberforth estaba en un estado mental terrible (totalmente comprensible). Y bueno, juntas esos dos elementos y voila.

Espero que os haya gustado, sigo en mis treces de no volver a escribir un dark!character en mi vida, pero este ha sido entretenido, porque además, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Grindelwald.


End file.
